The present invention relates to ceiling structures, in particular to structures which form ceilings in corresponding spaces.
Ceiling structures are known in constructions and used, by their definition, to form ceilings in corresponding spaces. They are usually composed of supporting metal structures covered with panels and have unsatisfactory ratios of their strength to their weight. Various panels for them are known in the art, including a panel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,806 by the inventor of the invention disclosed in the current patent application. It is believed that the known ceiling structures can be further improved.